Reina Kojima
Reina is a Character in 'Persona 6. ' Reina-or as someone might spell it is "Reeina"her name has diffrent spellings that someone says as in the Europe Localization, although as someone might as well spell her name as Rena too Profile Reina goes to Habiki High School, which is the same school Aiko Tamura goes, which was mentioned in Episode 11 Reina wears Feiry Kei styled fashion who models in her part time for latest Tokyo Magazines all the way from Harajuku, out of her love for her pop-and "kawaii" fashion style out of all of this, she gets lots of Attention from Boys, and especially boys who are 10x older than her, she claimed one time that she tried doing Gravure Photo Shoots although she quit working as one, due to Ryan who raped her and sold her photo shoots online, and Black Mailing her, she claimed that since then she always had the fear of being naked and for everyone to see, this is why she hates Perverted boys who aim to try to touch her it is implied that Reina doesn't like taking showers because she has a fear of Water Design Reina has Dark Pink(died Pink) Short Fluffy hair with Pink Glasses on, her eyes are a Light Purple color (which is revealed she wears contacts) and wears light pink lipstick Her outfit consists of a School Uniform with a Plain White Shirt, with a Dark Blue Bow on it with white stripes, her skirt is also the same checkered brown skirt Aiko Tamura has, and has short black stockings with regular Brown Loafers Her Reflection outfit is a ragged pink dress with Her black bra showing underneath her clothes, while on the chest says the words “Daddy” with no apparent shoes on Her Reflection outfit can be a refrence to a young child’s outfit dealing with her backstory as sexually abused Persona Her Persona is Yumeko, and it is a original persona respectively It is a Empress-Fairy Type with Blue Wings (resembling the Butterfly Effect) and a Small Pink Crown with the color scheme being light green and Pink With a Stool that has the part of the wings connected to each part The Skills that this Persona seems to have Charm Skills due to the Arcana being The Lovers * Yumeko has the Sexy Dance Skill which charms all Foes * for Fusion, Yumeko has the Dreamfest Skill which inflicts more power than the regular Sexy Dance Skill * The recovery Skills her Persona seems to have are Charmdi and Patra Charmdi removes the Charm spell left on the party member while Patra heals those that are Panic, Fear and Distress Personality At first, Reina seems shy and introverted, until when she finally feels like herself, her personality changes Reina, for her age, acts childish, especially like a 5-year old child from Daycare, she also tends to have Temper Tantrums especially when someone steals or doesn't give back her things to her, she is also especially boy-crazy and tends to get crazy for Shoujo-Manga Boys Trivia *Reina, (Rei) meaning sound of jewels, and (na) meaning Nara * a part of her name (Nara) comes from a Japanese City called Nara from Nara-Prefecture, which Reina mentions once that her parents loved Nara, and was the place she was born til she stayed in Osaka * Reina has a Striking Apperance to Mirai Kuriyama from Kyoukai-No-Kinata *Reina seems to have a secret crush on Eichiro Okamoto even though she says that he’s a creep, she finds him “Hawt” despite the often times when she’ll say no (to people asking her if she likes Eichiro or not *her backstory is slightly similar to Ann Takamaki's backstory while her childish behavior resembles Rise Kujikawa, since the two are both Lovers, it will be noted that she could have a DLC Ann Costume *her Voice Actor is EllaGamerPlayz or most notably known as Ella Chan http://aminoapps.com/p/9qi4rx * her glasses are artificial fake glasses (that people use as props for costumes) as whenever she takes her glasses off, she can see perfectly fine * she shares the same birthday as Lisa Silverman from Persona 2 * she is the shortest female party member * Reina is based off of Reina Tanaka (田中麗奈) from the Japanese Girl band Lovendor Romance and Dates now it is specifically Cannon That The “Main Character” has an actual Love interest, and it is specified that Reina has a crush on The MC, but in order to date her you, must *she is always at the local Mall, if you see her, and if you promise to give her a Hairpin in exchange for an Amulet, she’ll accept your gift and give you something... * then, you should level up her Social Skills so you’ll be able to bond the Arcana ** later in the day, if you decided to talk with her on July 4, or July 11th, she’ll flirt with you, as she instally falls in love with you If Momoko catches Reina she will either ask you “why is she here” Reina will get jealous, and she will either slap Momoko or she’ll throw a Tantrum in Public *later, if you decide to continue Dating her, you will date her, or grant her Ultimate Persona, Titania, if the Player decides to date her or bond with her Social Link Gallery by Siahere ]] Category:Persona 6 Characters Category:Persona 6 Main Characters